One invention relates to a method of display of a story board window as one user interface used in an editing apparatus (image display method). Another invention relates to an image processing apparatus for implementing the display method.
Another invention relates to a program for implementing the display method. Another invention relates to a recording medium storing the program.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a screen of a graphical user interface (hereinafter referred to as a “GUI”) for video editing. A few window screens are provided on the editing screen. For example, a monitor window 1, a story board window 3, and a time line window 5 are provided on the editing screen.
The monitor window 1 is a display area used for capturing of video material (clip), a preview, editing operation, checking of an edit result, and the like. The monitor window 1 has a source screen 1A and a program screen 1B.
The source screen 1A is used for capturing of a clip, a preview, and the like. On the other hand, the program screen 1B is used for an operation of editing a clip or a program (for example an arrangement of a plurality of clips in order of reproduction), checking of an edit result, and the like.
Incidentally, it is possible to display only one of the source screen and the program screen on the basis of a selection of a user.
The story board 3 is a display area used to create a story of a program. This display area is used to display a representative frame 3A of each clip (generally an in point frame of the clip).
The user can create a story of a program by an operation of selecting a frame corresponding to each clip and an operation of determining arrangement order. It is to be noted that one representative frame corresponds to each clip.
The time line window 5 is a display area used for operation of editing the program. Also, the time line window 5 is used to check a transition effect on each clip and a synthesis of tracks in the entire program.
The time line window 5 has a time line 5A, video tracks 5B, and audio tracks 5C.
The time line window 5 represents the passage of time from a left to a right of the screen. Therefore, clips arranged in each track are reproduced in order from the left.
Incidentally, methods for arranging clips in the time line window 5 include a method of separately disposing a clip in the monitor window 1 by a drag-and-drop operation, and a method of arranging the clips en bloc from the story board window 3.
The time line 5A is displayed on a selected scale in the time line window 5. Therefore each clip is displayed in a length proportional to the scale on each track. That is, a large-sized clip is displayed in a relatively long length, and a small-sized clip is displayed in a relatively short length.
FIGS. 2A, 2B, and 2C show an example of a display form of each track prepared in the time line window 5.
For example, when a display form of FIG. 2A is selected, only a file name is displayed in each clip.
For example, when a display form of FIG. 2B is selected, a representative frame (generally a start frame) and a file name are displayed in each clip.
For example, when a display form of FIG. 2C is selected, an in point frame, an out point frame, and a file name are displayed in each clip.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-146338
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-284957